Memory and logic devices that utilize the electron's spin have elicited interest recently, in part because of scalability and power consumption issues associated with more conventional electronic devices. The performance of many of these “spintronic” devices can be enhanced by the availability of a material in the form of a thin film that combines highly spin-polarized electron currents with magnetic anisotropy perpendicular to the plane of the film.